iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Florian Mooton
Biography Florian was born as the first of a set of twins to William Mooton, Lord of Maidenpool. Him and his twin sister were, however, not the first children of Lord Mooton and as such, Florian was not expected to inherit on account of his older brothers. When Florian was but three, Durran's Defiance broke out and the realm waited with baited breath for what was to come next. It would happen that Lord Mooton had the foresight to join with the rebels, though he was none too quick about it. So the Maidenpool host rode off to war, lead by Lord William himself, with the man's older sons along as squires. The host would return as well, short a few men, including the heir of Maidenpool, cut down by a man with three oaken barrels on his shield. Still, Lord William had other sons and Florian had an older brother, for now. Florian himself A strained peace would reign in the Riverlands, with the lords pledging their loyalty to their new liege. Florian himself would live in relative peace until it was time to send him off as a page to another lord in the Riverlands. As it happens, the chosen lord would be Lord Axel Tully, a man Lord William had fought alongside in the Defiance. So when the young Florian was nine, he was packed off to serve as a page in Riverrun. Axel was a hard man, but Florian did not mind, he was a dutiful and attentive squire, proving himself an agileyoung soldier. A closer bond would form with the Tully heir, Myles, who was nearly of an age with the younger Mooton and in whom the young squire saw a new brother. All would change, however, when the Duel of the Dragons broke out and the lords of the eastern coast were called off to war. At Scarwood would come the fateful confrontation between the Blacks and the Reds, and it would claim Lord Mooton and his heir, stricken down in the slaughter as the battle washed over them. When news reached the young Florian, he was inconsolable for days, and insensate for a long while, dead to all around him. Nonetheless, his duties as a squire would continue, and, over time, the pain would fade, but the memories would not. With time, came skill, and over the years he would show himself as quite martially adept. Oft times he would travel between Riverrun and Maidenpool, now as a Lord, to make his appearances and visits to his family. Now as the tensions in the Riverlands rise and the region finds itself without a ruler, Florian will face all the difficulties of being a lord. Timeline 267 AC - Born as the third son of Lord William Mooton. 270 AC - His father and brother ride off to Durran's Defiance. Becomes second in line after the death of the heir. 276 AC - Sent off as a page and later squire to Lord Axel Tully of Riverrun. 276 AC - Becomes Lord of Maidenpool after the death of Lord William and his heir on Scarwood. Family Lord William Mooton (231 AC - 276 AC) - Father Lady Eleanor Mooton née Mallister (232 AC) - Mother Myles Mooton (256 AC - 270 AC) - Brother Ser Maynard Mooton (261 AC - 276 AC) - Brother Lady Danella Mooton (268 AC) - Twin of Florian Lady Marei Mooton (269 AC) - Sister Manfryd Mooton (270 AC) - Brother Olyvar Mooton (272 AC) - Brother Godwyn Mooton (273 AC) - Brother Jon Mooton (275 AC) - Brother Edgar Mooton (235 AC) - Uncle Supporting characters Regent of Maidenpool: Lady Eleanor Mooton Castellan of Maidenpool: Ser Bennifer Mooton Master-at-Arms: Ser Dickon Cox Maester: Maester Theomure Category:Riverlander Category:House Mooton Category:Westerosi Category:Valyrian Steel